Gyrus Krinkle
Gyrus Krinkle is a lonely man with a creepy obsession towards the Hyperforce in the Cartoon Series ''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! He likes to be known as the ''Monkey Team's self-proclaimed "number one fan." After being jilted by his heroes however, Krinkle becomes crazed and tries to force his way into their lives. He’s a genius at making machines and he even dressed up as Chiro once, mind controlling the monkeys to obey him. Gyrus Krinkle dreamed about becoming part of the Monkey Team. He once worked for the Clean Ops which are the janitors that clean the city after the Hyperforce‘s vast and messy battles. He was fired under the grounds of excessive creepiness. Gyrus Krinkle appeared in two episodes: A Man Called Krinkle and Incident on Ranger 7. In Incident on Ranger 7 Gyrus Krinkle has created a virtual replica of Chiro's home called Krinklezoom, trapping Chiro in it. Chiro realizes that this is Krinkle’s world. Krinkle got shocked by Antauri‘s mind melding ability. When the Hyperforce tried to find a way out of Krinkle’s mind he disappeared after the machine sucked the him in and it exploded. He was voiced by Jeffrey Combs. Early life Gyrus was raised by a robotic mother and because of this he always felt alone. He always wanted to be someone important and wanted to be like the Hyperforce. Not much else is known about his early life. His original mother shown in one of his memories may have also been a robot like his new robot mother. Personality Krinkle is generally a happy, determined, hopeful, selfish, creepy and clingy man, unless his deluded fantasies get interrupted, insulted, or he's mocked. Then he becomes moody, irritable and stubborn, prone to psychotic fits of rage. He lives in his own fantasy world, where he's beloved and adored by thousands of people, proving that he suffers from a pathological need for approval, love and affection, probably derived from living with a highly intelligent but uncaring robotic mother (that he presumably built himself) and no father. While an impressive technical genius and painter, he's also mentally unstable and, according to Antauri, "extremely dangerous." He's also in great fear of his robot mom, whom he addresses as "Mother." He may be suffering from BPD. Appearance Krinkle is an extremely thin, gangly man who appears to be somewhere in his thirties. His skin is dank, and a greyish pale shade. He has short, blue hair, and beady black eyes. Trivia * His personality is notably similar to Mandarin’s, another psychopathic villain on the show. They both have similar dreams. * Krinkle grew up with a robotic mother, who, while being excellent at differential equations, lacked the warmth he felt was necessary for a growing young boy. * Krinkle's CleanOps Tech Number is 06751. * Krinkle's fired from the CleanOps on the grounds of "excessive creepiness." * When Krinkle was incarcerated in the Ranger-7 Prison, he spent his time painting portraits, several of which featured cats, and all of which featured sad and crying eyes. * Krinkle is probably unaware that Mandarin used to be the leader of the Monkey Team. This means that he was born during a different time. * Some fans argue that Gyrus could’ve been alright if he had just talked to someone about his worries. He tried this with Chiro but the boy lacked interest and showed no sympathy. Navigation Category:Rewrite Category:Traitor Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Anime Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Supervillains Category:Insecure